Talk:Barney Home Videos
Barney & the Backyard Gang: *The Backyard Show (October 13, 1988) *Three Wishes (January 27, 1989) *A Day at the Beach (April 6, 1989) *Waiting for Santa (January 6, 1990) *Campfire Sing-Along (June 8, 1990) *Barney Goes to School (August 15, 1990) *Barney in Concert (July 29, 1991) *Rock with Barney (October 20, 1991) Barney & Friends and other Barney videos: *Barney's Birthday (September 2, 1992) *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (January 27, 1993) *Barney's Best Manners (April 2, 1993) *Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (May 26, 1993) *Barney's Home Sweet Homes (August 25, 1993) *Love to Read, with Barney (December 19, 1993) *Let's Pretend with Barney (January 22, 1994) *Barney's Alphabet Zoo (April 27, 1994) *Barney Live! in New York City (August 3, 1994) *Imagination Island (October 4, 1994) *Barney's Families are Special (February 7, 1995) *Barney Safety (April 11, 1995) *Barney's Making New Friends (August 8, 1995) *Riding in Barney's Car (September 26, 1995) *Barney Songs (November 7, 1995) *Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (January 23, 1996) *Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) *Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) *Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (July 2, 1996) *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) *Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996) *Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997) *Barney's Colors & Shapes (March 18, 1997) *Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) *Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997) *Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997) *Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (September 11, 1997) *Barney's Good Day, Good Night (November 4, 1997) *It's Time for Counting (January 13, 1998) *Down on Barney's Farm (February 12, 1998) *Barney in Outer Space (March 17, 1998) *My Party with Barney (April 14, 1998) *Barney's Big Surprise (May 19, 1998) *Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998) *Barney's First Adventures (September 1, 1998) *Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother, She's My Sister (November 3, 1998) *Sing & Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999) *What a World We Share (March 9, 1999) *Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999) *Let's Play School (July 27, 1999) *Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999) *More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999) *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (March 21, 2000) *Super Singing Circus (May 16, 2000) *Come on Over to Barney's House (August 15, 2000) *Be My Valentine, Love Barney (December 26, 2000) *Barney's Musical Castle (March 6, 2001) *A to Z with Barney (May 8, 2001) *Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (June 1, 2001) *Let's Go to the Zoo (August 28, 2001) *Barney's Pajama Party (October 30, 2001) *You Can Be Anything (February 19, 2002) *Barney's Beach Party (April 30, 2002) *Round and Round We Go (August 27, 2002) *Barney's Christmas Star (October 22, 2002) *Barney Songs from the Park (January 7, 2003) *Read with Me, Dance with Me (April 8, 2003) *Barney's It's a Happy Day! (June 24, 2003) *It's Nice to Meet You (June 24, 2003) *Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (August 5, 2003) *Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (August 5, 2003) *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (August 26, 2003) *Happy Mad Silly Sad (December 16, 2003) *Movin' and Groovin' (March 9, 2004) *Let's Pretend with Barney (May 11, 2004) *Now I Know My ABCs (July 13, 2004) *Barney's Colorful World (September 14, 2004) *Ready, Set, Play! (December 28, 2004) *Let's Go to the Farm (March 1, 2005) *Just Imagine (May 3, 2005) *Everyone is Special (July 5, 2005) *The Land of Make-Believe (August 30, 2005) *Can You Sing that Song? (December 13, 2005) *Let's Go to the Beach (February 7, 2006) *Let's Make Music (September 5, 2006) *Let's Go to the Firehouse (March 13, 2007) *Shake Your Dino Tail! (May 15, 2007) *Dino-Mite Birthday (September 11, 2007) *Celebrating Around the World (January 29, 2008) *Barney's Animal ABC's (March 4, 2008) *Hi! I'm Riff! (May 6, 2008) *The Best of Barney (September 9, 2008) *Once Upon a Dino Tale (January 6, 2009) *Top 20 Countdown (March 10, 2009) *Let's Go on Vacation (May 19, 2009) *Sharing is Caring! (August 11, 2009) *Barney's Jungle Friends (September 15, 2009) *We Love Our Family (November 17, 2009) *Please & Thank You (January 5, 2010) *Egg-Cellent Adventures (March 2, 2010) *Let's Play Outside (May 18, 2010) *Furry Friends (July 27, 2010) *A-Counting We Will Go (September 14, 2010) *Best Fairy Tales (November 9, 2010) *Musical Zoo (January 4, 2011) *Shapes & Colors All Around (February 8, 2011) *I Can Do It! (May 17, 2011) *1-2-3 Learn (July 12, 2011) *Big World Adventure (September 13, 2011) *A Very Merry Christmas (October 11, 2011) *I Love My Friends (January 3, 2012) *Clean Up, Clean Up! (March 6, 2012) *Planes, Trains & Cars (May 15, 2012) *All About Opposites (July 10, 2012) *Most Loveable Moments (September 18, 2012) *Let's Go to the Doctor (November 6, 2012) *Let's Go to the Moon (January 8, 2013) *Play with Barney (March 5, 2013) *Dance with Barney (May 21, 2013) *Imagine with Barney (July 9, 2013) *Most Huggable Moments (September 17, 2013) *Perfectly Purple (November 12, 2013) *Story Time with Barney (January 21, 2014) *Happy Birthday, Barney! (April 15, 2014) *A Super-Dee-Duper Day (July 15, 2014) *This is How I Feel (November 11, 2014) *Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (March 3, 2015) *It's Showtime with Barney (June 9, 2015) Spanish language videos: *El Castillo Musical de Barney *La Gran Sorpresa de Barney *El Maravilloso Mundo que Compartimos *El Super Circo de Barney *Paseando con Barney por el Vecindario *Es Divertido Transportarse *Buenos Dias, Buenas Noches *Barney en Concierto *La Isla de La Imaginación *Buenos Modales/El Cumpleaños de Barney *Colores y Formas *Más Canciones de Barney *1-2-3-4 Estaciones *A Contar con Barney *De Paseo con Barney *Haciendo Nuevos Amigos *Una Sorpresa Muy Especial *Juguemos a Compartir/Hogar Dulce Hogar *La Maravillosa Máquina de Juegos *El Show del Talento *Había Una Vez *La Casa de Barney *Usa Tus Sentidos con Barney *Juguemos a la Escuela *El Autobus Mágico de Barney *De la A a la Z *Vamos al Zoológico con Barney *Barney en el Espacio *Diversión en la Granja *La Pijamada de Barney *Diversión y Limpieza *Los Versos Favoritos de Barney *Navidad Mágica con Barney *Esperando a Santa *Una Mágica Aventura Musical *Una Aventura de la Imaginación *Zoológico de Letras/Cantos y Juegos con Mama Gansa *El Desfile de los Numeros/Ejercicio en El Circo *¡Barney en vivo! En Nueva York *El es mi Hermano, Ella es mi Hermana *Canta y Baila con Barney *La Gran Aventura de Barney *Estrella de Navidad *La Fiesta de Halloween de Barney *Fiesta en la Playa *Árboles Magníficos *Puedes ser lo que tu Quieras! *Aprende con Barney Motricidad *Buenos Modales 2: ¡Invitación a la Diversión! *Muevete al Ritmo de Barney *Imaginemos con Barney *Barney y Su Mundo de Colores *Vamos a La Granja *Lee y Baila Conmigo *Canciones en el Parque *Feliz, Alocando, Enfadado, Triste *Jeguemos a Puedes Cantar Esa Cancion? *Hagamos Musica *Vamos a Contar *El Juego de los Opuestos *El Cumpleanos de Barney *Las Mascotas Hebrew language videos: ﻿(The episode names in parenthesis are the US counterparts) *Let's Imagine with Barney (The Queen of Make-Believe) (October 15, 1997) *Happy Birthday! (Happy Birthday, Barney!) (December 3, 1997) *Family is Love (My Family's Just Right for Me) (December 17, 1997) *Hands Up on the Head (Hop to It!) (December 31, 1997) *Alef Bet (Alphabet Soup!) (February 11, 1998) *Numbers (Carnival of Numbers) (May 20, 1998) *Colors (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) (May 20, 1998) *Eating Right with Barney (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) (June 3, 1998) *Music is Fun (Practice Makes Music) (June 17, 1998) *Count to Ten (Having Tens of Fun!) (October 21, 1998) *Sailing to Magical Island (Ship, Ahoy!) (September 8, 1999) *Sounds from the Forest (Hoo's in the Forest?) (November 25, 1998) *Collection 1 (September 2, 1998) *Collection 2 (September 2, 1998) *Go for a Ride in the Car (Are We There Yet?) (April 14, 1999) *The Great Collection of Barney 1 (January 17, 2007) *The Great Collection of Barney 2 (January 17, 2007) *Barney Colors and Numbers (August 1, 1998) *